It's my Life Don't you forget!
by Maii.Pixy
Summary: Ele esta ali . Me esperando ... Mas me fartei dessa vida... Não aguento mais. musica do no doubt-it's my life. Bjsss pessimo sumario.


1024x768 Normal 0 false false false

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:Batang; panose-1:2 3 6 0 0 1 1 1 1 1; mso-font-alt:바탕; mso-font-charset:129; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1342176593 1775729915 48 0 524447 0;} font-face {font-family:Verdana; panose-1:2 11 6 4 3 5 4 4 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:536871559 0 0 0 415 0;} font-face {font-family:"\Batang"; panose-1:2 3 6 0 0 1 1 1 1 1; mso-font-charset:129; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1342176593 1775729915 48 0 524447 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:Verdana; mso-fareast-font-family:Batang; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Oi pessoal mais uma fic minha. **

**Mas esta é minha primeira no universo do Twilight!**

**Espero que gostem!!! **

* * *

O bar esta cheio.

O cheiro de tabaco,bebida e suor estavam impregnados no local , nas pessoas e em minhas roupas.

E lá estava ele , tão imponente , quanto sedutor , na porta de entrada.

Não havia palavras, ele não chamava, não precisava , eu sempre iria aonde ele fosse.

Sai de perto da pilastra aonde me escorava , para ir até ele.

**It's Funny how I find myself**

**In love with you**

**If I could buy my reasoning**

**I'd pay to lose**

Saímos do bar e entramos no carro dele .

Ele dirigia com cuidado, sempre olhando para frente, sem abrir a boca.

James nunca falava, normalmente poupava palavras...

Poupava palavras demais.

James nunca gastaria sua deliciosa voz com uma mulher como eu .

**One half won't do**

**I've asked myself how much do you**

**Commit yourself**

Normalmente mulheres como eu , não deveria em instancia alguma reclamar dessas condições , mas , eu estou farta .

Necessito gritar , espernear e chorar como uma criança.

Necessito ser humana de novo .

**It's my life**

**Don't you forget**

**It's my life**

**It never ends**

Chegamos ao motel , barato , com cheiro de tabaco e whisky barato, esta impregnado em todo o local.

Meu Ódio se atenuou .

Deveras , talvez eu merecesse isso.

Ser usada como uma boneca pelo homem para quem entreguei o meu coração .

A única coisa pura e ingênua que existia em mim .

**Funny how I blind myself**

**I never knew**

Estava farta!

"Leve-me de volta."disse "não dormirei contigo hoje, James."

Ele me olho de rabo de olho e riu.

Uma risada rouca , sacana e feroz .

Ele continuo.

Estacionou o carro e saiu.

Mas eu não .

Eu não iria sair.

**If I was sometimes played upon**

**Afraid to lose**

**I'd tell myself what good do you**

**Convince myself**

Ele me olhou pelo vidro dianteiro , e foi a te a minha porta e a abriu.

"James, eu disse que não iria dormir com você hoje."

Seus olhos pegara fogo,um azul enevoado , cheio de raiva.

"Saia daí logo Victoria , não tenho muito tempo. Lauren esta esperando."

A menção do nome de sua mulher , fez o meu sangue ferver.

Droga por que raios ,ela e não eu !

"Não"foi o que disse.

**It's my life**

**Don't you forget**

**It's my life**

**It never ends**

Seu rosto ficou vermelho .

Já não me importava .

Morra infeliz .

Nesse instante ele deu um sorriso encardido e pegou o meu braço com toda a sua força .

Doeu .

Não o meu braço .

Mas o meu orgulho .

Ele me tirou do carro e fechou a porta com estrema força .

Saiu me arrastando até a entrada do prédio e assim continuou até o quarto e me jogou na cama .

Eu estava com medo .

Mas mesmo assim ...

... minha raiva era maior.

**I've asked myself how much do you**

**Commit yourself**

Ele tirou seu palito , sua gravata e abriu a blusa.

Não tinha como negar, James era um homem bonito .

Bonito , mas perigoso.

Perigoso demais para mim.

Eu engoli em seco.

Ele sorriu sacana para mim e perguntou .

"Quer tirar o resto , Vick ?"

Meu estomago virou .

Eu me senti enojada , de mim mesma , por amar um homem como ele.

Nojento, estúpido , que não ama , nem a mim , nem a sua própria esposa.

Tenho dó de Lauren .

Mas tenho mais dó mim.

Dó do que acontecerá comigo esta noite.

"Não dormirei com você , James, nem hoje, nem amanhã, nunca mais estarei disponível a vossa senhoria. Entenda e por favor , leve me de volta para o bar , ou se não me deixe em qualquer local , perto dele."

Ele cerrou o punho e me olhou .

Seus olhos .

Estavam tão turvos , que o azul agora parecia negro.

"Você realmente acha que vai sair daqui sem que me dê o que quero , Victoria? Oh , quanta ingenuidade, mas o que esta havendo? Os seus serviços ficaram mais caros? Não se preocupe, se for por falta de grana"ele jogou dois ducados a mim "isso deve resolver."

Eu parei e olhei para as moedas.

Dois ducados.

Meus serviços não valiam tudo isso.

Mas minha honra valia mil vezes mais.

Peguei as duas moedas e taquei nele .

Os seus olhos se estreitaram.

Ele parecia um lobo , preste a atar sua ovelha indefesa.

**It's my life**

**Don't you forget**

**Caught in the crowd**

**It never ends**

Ele se jogou em cima de mim .

E começou a rasgar meu vestido .

Eu me contorcia , chutava , socava, fazia de tudo para tentar tirar ele de cima de mim.

Seus lábios encontrar os meus em um beijo forçado , eu resisti .

E isso , pelo que parece, atiçou mais sua ira.

O seus lábios passavam pelo meu corpo ferozmente .

Deixando marcas, doloridas.

Ele chegou perto do meu ouvido e disse .

"Para que tanta resistência , Vick ? Já não te paguei ?"

Eu fiz a única coisa que consegui.

Comecei a chorar.

**It's my life**

**Don't you forget**

**It's my life**

**Don't you forget**

Ele parou e saiu de cima de mim.

Seus olhos estavam arregalados,ele passava as mãos pelos cabelos freneticamente , numa tentativa de se acalmar.

"Por que choras , Victoria ?"ele perguntou .

"Eu...eu...eu..não quero isso...não...mais..não.." chorava compulsivamente .

Doía , doía demais saber que o homem que tanto amas , forçou algo , algo que não queria .

Doía saber que ele não entendia.

Doía saber que ele pensava que eu era uma qualquer.

**I've asked myself**

**How much do**

**you commit yourself?**

Ele se sentou ao meu lado na cama e falou.

"Não queria o que Vick. Você se tornou uma prostituta por que quis ..."

"NÃO"gritei "NÃO , eu , eu , eu ... não quis essa vida ... não tinha alternativas... meu pai...meu pai precisava do dinheiro... ele ainda precisa ...mas...mas ... JÁ CHEGA !CANSEI DE SER USADA! EU TENHO NOME! SOU UMA PESSOA E NÃO SOU DESCARTAVEL!"

Eu gritava descontrolada .

E James ouvia pacientemente.

**It's my life**

**Don't you forget**

**Caught in the crowd**

Até que ele se jogou em cima de mim e começou a falar.

"Pare com essa gritaria infernal Vick. Você é usada porque prostitutas são bonecas nas mãos dos homens! E se seu pai continua precisando desse dinheiro acho bom você continuar na sua vidinha e calar-se. Contenha-se mulher. Já deveria esta acostumada... essa é a vida que você leva."

Eu olhei para ele desesperada , era assim , assim que ele me via .

Eu ... eu...eu ...o amava tanto... tanto que até o ar faltava quando ele chegava perto.

E ele , ele simplesmente não ligava a mínima pra mim.

"não !!! NÃO!!! JAMES " eu o empurrei com toda as minhas forças e ele saiu de cima de mim, caindo na beira da cama. "ESTA É A MINHA VIDA ! NÃO SE ESQUEÇA !"

Ele me olhava atento.

"EU NÃO CONTINUAREI SENTO USADA POR HOMENS QUE NEM VOCÊ.UNS PORCOS QUE PENSÃO QUE SÃO REIS ! E MANDÃO EM TUDO! NÃO ENTREGAREI NUNCA, NUNCA MAIS O MEU CORAÇÃO A UM CAFAJESTE QUE NEM VOCÊ !"

Ele arregalou os olhos e vesti os destroços que eram o meu vestido e sai correndo daquele quarto.

**It's my life**

**Don't you forget**

**Caught in the crowd**

**It never ends**

Desci as escadas correndo tropeçando em alguns pontos.

Senti uma presença logo atrás de mim.

Era James .

Tinha certeza.

Mas não virei para vê-lo.

Pelo contrario corri mais ,mais pra o nada.

Foi quando vi uma luz forte me cegando e senti um baque.

"VICTORIA!"

James gritou.

Meu corpo doía , doía demais.

Abri meus olhos para ver , James.

Seus rosto esta cheio de lagrimas.

E ele babulciava, você vai ficar bem , já chamaram o resgate.

Eu fechei os olhos.

Deveras , eu não queria que o resgate chegasse.

Eu não queria viver.

Não mais.

A ultima coisa que ouvi foi .

Um grito de dor de James e a frase que eu mais quis ouvir da boca dele , em todos esses anos.

"Eu te amo, Victoria. Não me deixe."

Nesse instante eu me entrei a luz.

Já poderia morrer em paz.

Mas ante disso disse, para apagar todas as minhas outras palavras a ele .

"_**Eu também...te...amo...James."**_

1024x768 Normal 0 false false false

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:Batang; panose-1:2 3 6 0 0 1 1 1 1 1; mso-font-alt:바탕; mso-font-charset:129; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1342176593 1775729915 48 0 524447 0;} font-face {font-family:Verdana; panose-1:2 11 6 4 3 5 4 4 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:536871559 0 0 0 415 0;} font-face {font-family:"\Batang"; panose-1:2 3 6 0 0 1 1 1 1 1; mso-font-charset:129; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1342176593 1775729915 48 0 524447 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:Verdana; mso-fareast-font-family:Batang; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

* * *

**Obrigada por terem lido ...**

**E para terminar o serviço ...**

**Vocês poderiam me deixar uma review ?**

**Brigada**

**Bjsss**

**_Pen of Angel _**


End file.
